Users often struggle to find newly installed applications on their devices. Some conventional solutions solve this problem by reflecting the recently installed applications in either a “Most Used” or “Recently Added” list. Increasingly, however, users own multiple devices of various form factors which are usable for different purposes. For example, a user may own a personal computer, a laptop, a tablet device, a smartphone, a gaming device, an e-reader, a fitness band, and so forth. In such a scenario, it is difficult for the user to preview the applications installed on other devices from the current device being used by the user.